Pour que tu m'aimes
by MissVanessa1090
Summary: En une soirée, une rencontre, une personne... Ma vie avait changé à jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre...**

Comme tous les matins je me levais avant que le soleil ne fasse son apparition dans le ciel New-Yorkais. Je n'arrivais plus à faire des grasses matinées comme quelques années auparavant. En même temps je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées à part regarder par ma fenêtre, lire un livre ou regarder la télévision. Donc pas vraiment des activités fatigantes qui nécessite des longues heures de sommeils.

Certains jours la solitude me pesait énormément. Bien sur j'avais mes enfants et petits-enfants, et bientôt arrière petits-enfants. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de venir me voir aussi souvent qu'au début. Je ne les envoulais pas. Moi aussi j'avais été jeune, insouciant et rêveur.

Mais avec le temps j'avais appris une chose très importante : nous n'avons jamais assez de temps pour profiter des gens qu'on aime.

L'aide soignante rentra dans ma chambre en me saluant chaleureusement. Comme tous les matins elle m'aida à me laver et m'habiller dans ma petite salle de douche attenante a ma chambre. Je détestais être dépendant des autres. Surtout pour des taches aussi intimes. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Apres ma toilette rapide, je m'installais dans mon fauteuil et allumais mon poste de radio.

Soudain la radio diffusa Use Sombody des Kings of Leon qui me rappela un souvenir lointain, tres lointain…

62 ans plus tôt :

J'étais accoudé au bar attendant ma commande. La musique jouait à fond dans le bar. En ce moment passait une chanson que j'adorais et je tapais sur le bar doucement sur le rythme de la musique des Kings of Leon. Le bar était bondé ce soir. Il fessait une chaleur étouffante et je rêvais de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir me rafraichir sous une douche tiède. Nous étions fin juin et la plupart des clients étaient des étudiants fêtant leurs obtentions du diplôme ou la fin de l'année scolaire comme moi.

J'avais reussi ma quatrième année de fac en medecine. J'etais content de pouvoir enfin souffler apres une année de dur labeur. Ne vous m'eprenez pas, j'adorais le choix d'études que j'avais fait mais j'étais épuisé âpres une année de travails quasi non-stop.

J'avais suivi les pas de mon père en choisissant la fac de médecine. Carlisle, mon père, était un brillant chirurgien généraliste de l'hôpital Columbia Presbytérien à New York.

La serveuse me rapporta enfin mes boissons. Je retournais à ma table ou mes meilleurs amis, Jasper et Emmet, m'attendaient.

_- Et ben, on croyait que tu t'étais perdu dans le décolleté de la serveuse._ Me lança Emmet en rigolant.

_- La grande blonde qui a une tonne de maquillage ? Non merci._ Lui répondis-je.

_- Pourtant tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Elle a marqué son numéro de téléphone sur ta bouteille de bière_. Me dis Jasper en me montrant ma bière du doigt.

J'arrachais l'étiquette avec le numéro et me retournais vers le bar. Je ne cherchais pas longtemps la serveuse des yeux. Elle me regarda avec un sourire aguicheur. Je lui montrais son numéro en le levant au dessus de ma tète avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter au dessus de mon épaule. Son sourire laissa place à la fureur sur son visage avant qu'elle s'encourt vers les toilettes. Bon débarras.

Je me tournais vers mes amis qui rigolaient à gorges déployés. Emmet me lança de nouveau une petite vanne :

_- Edward, ce n'est pas bien de brisés les cœurs des ces gentilles demoiselles. Comment veux-tu espérer faire sortir mini-Edward de sa cachette de temps en temps avec des manières pareilles ?_

_- Mon cher Emmet, qui te dit que mini-Edward ne sort pas de temps en temps de sa cachette ? Et je dirais que mini n'est pas le nom approprié pour mon engin ! C'est plutôt tous le contraire_. Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Emmet restant toujours Emmet ne me lâcha pas de sitôt :

_- Je doute fort que MINI-Edward_, il insista bien sur le mini,_ sort souvent de ton pantalon ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup avec une fille ce soir? C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, le début des vacances et t'as 2 mois pour profiter des jolies New Yorkaises. Si tu veux je te donne quelques conseils pour en attirer quelques unes._

_- Emmet laisse Edward tranquille. _Jasper la voix de la sagesse.

_- Merci Jasper. Et Emmet, moi et maxi-Edward n'avons pas besoins de tes conseils._

Emmet râla un peu pour la forme mais oublia vite pour nous parler de ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances. Il avait prévu d'aller voir ses parents en Californie et je cite « de profiter des filles chaudes sur les plages doré ».

Je connaissais Emmet depuis mon entrée à la fac de médecine. Nous avions fait connaissances en cours de biologie. Il étudie le sport pour pouvoir être prof plus tard et les cours de biologie sont obligatoires pour y arriver.

Par contre Jasper et moi étions amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance. On s'était connus a l'école maternelle étions vite devenus inséparables. On partageait un appartement avec ma sœur Alice tous prés de la fac.

Jasper étudiât pour devenir psychologue pour enfants. Ce choix lui était devenu une évidence âpres les épreuves qu'il avait traversées étant petit. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 7 ans et il avait mis plus de 10 ans avant de surmonter cette tragédie.

Comme il n'avait aucune famille, Jasper était venu habiter chez nous. Nous étions devenus sa nouvelle famille mais sans qu'il n'oublie ses parents pour autant.

On parla de tous et de rien, quand je me fis bousculer dans le dos. Je me retournais et plongeais immédiatement dans les plus beaux jeux que j'avais jamais vus. Des yeux chocolat dans lequel je me noyais. Je détaillais la jeune femme en face de moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés châtain avec quelques reflets blonds, un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pulpeuses que je rêvais d'embrasser immédiatement. Elle était assez petite, le haut de sa tète m'arriva a l'épaule.

_- Oh merde, je suis désolée. Ce mec bourré m'a bousculé,_ me dit-elle en me désignant quelqu'un du doigt que je ne pris pas la peine de regarder, trop obnubilé par elle. _Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins?_

_- Euh non, non. Et vous vous n'êtes pas fait mal?_

_- Non mais je crois que je vais me faire tuer par ma meilleure amie. Ce mec m'a renversé de la bière dessus et mon haut est fichu._

Je descendis mon regard vers son haut et je devins directement dur dans mon pantalon tellement ce que je vis m'excita. Son haut collait à sa poitrine. Sa poitrine parfaite. Je la détaillais un peu mieux et tous était parfait chez elle.

Elle avait une taille fine, des seins ni trop gros ni trop petits, des hanches un peu plus large et des jambes longues et fines.

J'avais une envie folle de la mettre sur mon épaule et de l'emmener chez moi pour la faire mienne sur le champ. Je n'avais qu'un mot pour la définir : sublime.

Je sortis de ma contemplation par un coup sur mon épaule.

_- Hey te gène pas pour me reluquer_. Me dit-elle en me lançant un regard méchant.

_- Désolé. Au fait moi c'est Edward Cullen. Enchanté._ Me présentais-je en lui tendant ma main.

_- Bella Swan._

Elle me sera la main et son contact m'électrisa. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne pour profiter encore un peu de sa douceur.

_- Cullen comme Alice Cullen ? _Me demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

_- Oui, c'est ma sœur. Tu la connais ?_

_- Oui, c'est la meilleure amie tueuse à cause d'un haut foutu. _Dit-elle en rigolant. _Comme le monde est petit._

Son rire était le plus magnifique son que j'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie. J'en revenais pas que c'était elle la meilleure amie de ma sœur que je refusais de rencontrer depuis des années a cause du temps que me prenait mes études.

Alice me suppliât depuis des mois pour qu'on se fasse une sortie entre ami et j'avais à chaque fois refusé. Je me mettais une claque mentale pour la connerie que j'avais fais et me promis de ne plus jamais rater une sortie dorénavant.

_- Je peux t'offrir un verre ? _Osais-je lui demander toujours impressionner par sa beauté.

_- Désolé ce n'est pas possible. J'allais au bar chercher à boire pour mon copain et moi. La prochaine fois peut-être. Bonne soirée._

Sa réponse m'avait sonné. Je ne lui avais même pas encore répondu qu'elle était déjà partie vers le bar. En même temps ca m'étonnait pas qu'une fille pareille soit célibataire.

Je me retournais vers mes amis avec un air dépité. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de notre échange et je m'attendais à leurs remarques mais rien ne vint. Ca m'étonnait surtout de la part d'Emmet. Il avait du surement voir a mon visage que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux fou d'une fille. J'avais bien sur déjà aimé certaines fille mais pas au point de m'imaginer faire ma vie avec elles.

Ma plus longue relation avait duré 8 mois, avec Tanya, et c'était terminé car elle était partie étudier à Washington. Bien sur ca avait été dur de se quitter mais on se voyait pas entretenir une relation longue distance. On avait préférés se quitter en amis et on s'était promis de se donner des nouvelles. Cette promesse avait duré 2-3 mois âpres son départ. On se téléphonait de temps en temps. Au début on parlait pendant des heures puis ca s'était écourté petit a petit jusque a plus se parler du tout.

Tanya me manquait des fois. Pas notre relation amoureuse mais notre amitié. Appart Emmet et Jasper je n'avais plus beaucoup d'amis. Les études me prenaient beaucoup de temps et donc tres peu de temps pour sortir et rencontrer des gens.

La soirée s'écourta âpres cette rencontre et je rentrais chez moi avec Jasper en voiture âpres avoir déposé Emmet chez lui.

En me couchant cette nuit la, je m'endormis en pensant a Bella.

Je me doutais pas a ce moment la que cette rencontre allait changer le reste de ma vie. Pour le pire et pour le meilleure…

De nos jours :

Une larme solitaire roula le long de ma joue. Je l'effaçais vite et commençais à manger mon petit déjeuner qu'on venait de me rapporter.

J'avais eu une longue vie heureuse. J'avais aimé une femme de tout mon cœur et j'avais eu la chance qu'elle m'aime en retour.

Bien sur j'avais eu des échecs, des déceptions, des peines de cœur mais tous ca m'avait renforcé.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire...**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui je fête mes 82 ans. Mais à mon âge on ne le fête plus. Pourtant, comme tous les ans, mes enfants et petits enfants vont venir avec des cadeaux et un énorme gâteau.

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus envie de le fêter. Comme toutes les autres fêtes : noël, nouvel an, 4 juillet, … Pratiquement toutes les personnes qui m'étaient cher a mon cœur ne sont plus de ce monde a présent. Appart mes enfants et petits enfants bien sur. C'était dur de voir les personnes qu'on aime partir l'un après l'autre et de se demander quand se serait notre tour.

Pourtant il y a quelques années j'adorais faire la fête. N'importe quelle occasion était une bonne raison de se retrouver entre amis et famille et de se faire un bon repas autour d'un verre.

60 ans plus tôt :

Je fus réveillé en ce vendredi matin par une tornade qui rentrait dans ma chambre. Cette tornade portait le doux prénom d'Alice et n'était autre que ma sœur. Elle sauta sur mon lit à pieds joints ce qui me mettait en rogne de bon matin.

- _Bon, bon, bon anni, bon anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ire, bon anniversaiiiire…_ Chanta ma diabolique de sœur en continuant à sauter dans tous les sens sur mon lit.

Un grognement rauque sortit de ma gorge pour toute réponse. Je détestais les matins mais encore plus de me faire réveiller de cette manière. Je tournais ma tète vers mon réveil et fus encore plus de mauvaise humeur en voyant l'heure qu'il affichait.

_- Bordel Alice, il n'est que 7 heures du matin et tu sais très bien que je commence les cours qu'a 11 heures le vendredi._ Lui dis-je en me cachant sous la couette bien décidé à dormir encore minimum 2 heures.

_- Edward, Edward, Edward… Que vais-je faire de toi ? Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes en vacances depuis aujourd'hui et que nous avons rendez-vous avec les amis à la plage ?_

Tellement habitué a mon horaire scolaire depuis plusieurs mois, ca m'était complètement sorti de la tète que nous étions le 1 juillet et que c'était effectivement le premier jour des vacances. Et par conséquent mon anniversaire. 22 ans aujourd'hui.

Pour bien débuter les vacances et fêter mon anniversaire (idée d'Alice bien sur), on avait prévu avec les amis de se faire une journée a la plage de Long Island. On avait rendez vous a notre appartement pour se faire un petit déjeuner royale et partir d'ici tous ensemble.

_- Si tu arrêterais de sauter sur mon lit pendant 2 minutes comme une cinglé j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de me lever et de commencer à me préparer !_ Lui dis-je en me retournant dans mon lit.

La tornade cessa enfin de sauter et me pris dans ses bras en me fessant pleins de bisous partout sur le visage. Entre chaque bisou elle me souhaita un bon anniversaire.

Alice, Jasper et moi vivions dans un grand appartement à Manhattan, tout prés de l'université de Columbia ou Jasper et moi faisions nos études de médecine. Alice avait ouvert depuis peu un magasin de vêtements.

Nous avions chacun notre chambre avec salle de bain privée. Ma chambre était assez simple : grand lit de 2 personnes, armoire 3 portes, 2 tables de chevets, tous ca dans les tons noir et blanc. Le mur a la tète du lit était peint en rouge cerise et les autres murs en blanc. Quelques objets de déco rouges étaient placés un peu partout dans la chambre, comme les lampes de chevets et des cadres photos.

Par contre la chambre de ma sœur était tous a fait a son image : coloré. Chaque mur avait une couleur différente : jaune, vert, bleu et rouge. Bizarre ? Oui certainement. Mais le résultat était spectaculaire. Tous étaient coordonnés : un lit baldaquin rouge, des tables de chevets bleus, une immense armoire verte et une coiffeuse jaune. Elle avait tous achetée au marché aux puces et avait rénovée tous à la main pendant une semaine sans arrêt.

Jasper avait choisi de peindre ses murs en bleu ciel et avait arrêté son choix sur un lit double, une table de chevet et une armoire 2 portes en bois chocolat foncé. Des photos étaient accroché aux murs et tous donnait un aspect apaisant.

Toutes les chambres avaient leurs propres salles de bains avec douche italienne, un double évier avec un immense miroir le surplombant et une toilette dans les tons rouge et brun.

Ma mère s'était occupé de la décoration du reste de l'appartement. Etant décoratrice d'intérieure, elle avait adorée s'occuper du nid de ses enfants. L'immeuble ou se trouvait notre appartement était un ancien immeuble des années 50, elle n'avait presque pas eu besoin de rafraichir les murs (sauf pour les chambres) et les plafonds, tellement l'architecture avait du style. Les murs étaient faits en briques brunes naturelles non peintes et les plafonds avaient des poutres en bois apparentes.

Elle avait choisi des meubles modernes pour le salon et salle à manger : immense canapé de cuir blanc en coin face a une table basse et meuble de télé blanc verni, table à manger aussi en blanc verni avec les chaises en cuir marron. La cuisine équipé était ouverte et était séparé par un bar avec des tabourets.

J'adorais notre appartement et y restait le plus souvent possible profitant de la vue spectaculaire sur Central Parc depuis la baie vitré dans le salon.

Ma sœur ayant enfin décidé de me lâcher, je me rendis sous la douche afin de bien me réveiller sous le jet d'eau froide. Comme d'habitude, ma sœur avait préparée mes vêtements sur mon lit. Jean bleu délavé et t-shirt blanc. J'enfilais mes baskets et me rendis dans la cuisine ou une délicieuse odeur de café me narguait.

Alice prépara tous pour le petit déjeuner sur la table à manger. Elle avait encore une fois dévalisé la superette et ramener toutes sortes de produits : 5 sortes de céréales différentes, 6 jus de fruits différents, 4 pains, 8 baguettes, 30 viennoiseries et elle avait préparé des pancakes, des crêpes et du pain perdus. Comme d'habitudes la moitié ne serait pas mangée aujourd'hui.

_- Je sais ce que je vais manger pendant encore 3 jours !_ Lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

_- Mais non, tu oublies qu'Emmet vient aussi et qu'à lui seul il mangera la moitié !_ Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emmet rentra à ce moment la dans l'appart' en fessant un boucan d'enfer :

_- Salut la compagnie. On sent la bouffe jusque en bas et tous ca m'a donné la dalle._

_- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?_ Me dis- ma sœur en rigolant et en fessant la bise à Emmet.

Les voir l'un à coté de l'autre était toujours marrant. Lui mesure 1 mètre 95 et elle 1 mètre 55. Et quand il a prend dans ses bras, comme en ce moment, c'était à se tordre de rire. Elle lui donna des coups de poing et lui ordonnant de la lâcher car elle l'étouffait. Emmet et Alice s'adorait et n'arrêtais pas de se taquiner a longueur de journée. Emmet la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais et ce confiât souvent a elle.

Jasper sorti de sa chambre peu après alors qu'Emmet avait déjà commencé à manger. Jasper me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de faire la bise à Alice et une accolade a Emmet. Alice regarda Jasper avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche ouverte, comme une groupie qui voit son chanteur préféré pour la première fois.

Je savais qu'Alice avait toujours espérée que Jasper la regarde autrement qu'une petite sœur et plus comme une femme. Elle avait tous essayé : le charmer, l'ignorer, jouer la bonne copine… Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il ignorait toutes ses « intentions ».

Des copines d'Alice et quelques amis de la fac de médecine s'étaient joints à nous et nous avons pris le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Effectivement tous avait été englouti surtout par Emmet. C'était rassurant de savoir que je n'allais pas faire une overdose de pancakes et autres dans les prochains jours.

J'étais un peu déçu que Bella ne se joigne pas a nous mais n'osait pas de demander a Alice si elle le ferait plus tard. Je n'avais rien dis sur ma rencontre avec Bella à Alice. J'avais peur qu'Alice trahisse mon obsession pour Bella depuis que je l'avais vu.

Car oui, j'étais obsédé par Bella. Depuis une semaine je ne rêvais que d'elle et me réveillais tous les jours avec une trique d'enfer. J'étais obligé de prendre une douche froide tous les matins pour faire baisser la pression. J'étais impatient de la revoir et me demandais a longueur de journée ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle pensait a moi. Ce qui serait ridicule puisqu'on s'était rencontré qu'une seule fois et elle est en couple.

On partit à la plage après avoir rangé sommairement l'appartement. La plage était bondé a seulement 10 heures du matin mais on trouva de la place a un endroit un peu plus isolé ou on serait tranquille.

Ma sœur avait tous prévue : boissons, sandwiches, crèmes solaires, jeux de plages et mêmes des essuies supplémentaires. On s'installa et tous le monde se mirent en maillot de bain. Emmet reluquait déjà les copines d'Alice en faisant des sourires aguicheurs. Une en particulier avait l'air de l'intéressé mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

Jasper et moi rigolions des techniques de drague d'Emmet en nous installent sur le nos essuies respectifs.

Bien décidé a encore récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil, je tombais vite dans le bras de Morphée malgré le bruit autour de moi.

Quand je me réveillais une petite heure plus tard, tous le monde semblait se baigner ou jouer dans la mer. Seule une copine d'Alice était restée avec moi. Je ne la reconnus pas immédiatement.

_- Alors on se réveille enfin ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en restant plongé dans son livre.

Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix. Bella. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, ses jambes étaient pliées. Elle portait un bikini bleu électrique et avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fis un sourire éclatant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange devant moi. Je me mis dans la même position qu'elle afin qu'elle ne voit pas la tente qui commençait à monter dans mon short de bain.

_- La faute a ma diabolique de sœur qui m'a réveillé a 7 heures du matin. Franchement y a mieux pour commencer des vacances._

_- C'est pour ca que j'ai refusé de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous. C'est sacré les grasses mâtinés. Ca devrait être interdit de se lever avant 10 heures du matin quand on est en congés._ Elle avait dit ca sur un air amusant et sérieux à la fois.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et je pus l'admirer dans son mini bikini. J'essayai de penser à un truc dégoutant comme mes parents faisant l'amour pour faire descendre la pression dans mon short. Ca marcha et je pus aussi me mettre sur le dos pour voir nos amis jouer au ballon dans l'eau.

J'essayais de ne pas regarder Bella de peur que je reste stoïque devant sa beauté éblouissante et me mette dans une position délicate.

Emmet arriva vers nous en courant et je sentais qu'il allait faire une connerie. Ca ne loupa pas. Il se secoua au dessus de moi et je criais quand les premières gouttes d'eau salée me tombèrent dessus. Pourtant ca rafraichissait avec la chaleur presque insupportable qu'il faisait. Surtout depuis que j'avais vu Bella.

Bella éclata de rire et je la rejoignis tellement son rire était communicatif.

Emmet fière de son effet se tourna vers elle et la souleva pour l'embarquer sur son épaule et courir vers la mer.

_- Emmet, espèce de grizzli, repose moi immédiatement_, lui criât-elle en lui donnant des coups, _je te jure que si …_

Sa phrase s'interrompit quand il la jeta dans l'eau. Il rigola comme un malade et je vis Bella ressortir de l'eau en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms. Et au plus elle l'injuria, au plus il rigola.

Moi j'avais regardé toute la scène en sentant la jalousie monter en moi. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste encore un peu à deux pour pouvoir faire plus connaissance. Et j'étais jaloux d'Emmet qui lui avait pu la toucher de cette façon même si ce n'était que pour jouer. Mais il avait pu profiter de la douceur de sa peau que j'avais eu l'occasion de toucher à notre première rencontre. Il avait pu profiter des ses courbes que je rêvais d'explorer de toutes les manières qui soit.

Alice sorti de l'eau et me rejoignit. Elle s'essuya sommairement et s'installa a coté de moi.

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais déjà rencontré Bella._

_- Ca m'était sorti de la tète._ Je lui avais répondu vite en essayant de paraitre convaincant et n'avait pas osé la regarder trouvant la mer plus intéressante. Surtout les personnes s'y trouvant.

_- Et que penses-tu d'elle ?_

_- Elle a l'air sympa. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler._

_- Mouais. En tout cas, elle m'a parlé de toi avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme._

Je m'étais tourné vers ma sœur à sa dernière phrase. Elle du voir a mon sourire éclatant que ca me rendait heureux car elle me regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

_- Et a voir ton sourire et la façon donc tu fixe l'endroit ou elle se trouve, elle a l'air de t'intéresser._

Je ne peux rien cacher à Alice. Elle était une petite fouineuse et elle savait toujours tous me faire avouer. Par exemple, je n'avais jamais su lui cacher ses cadeaux de noël ou d'anniversaire. Si elle ne le trouvait pas d'elle-même en fouillant tout l'appartement, elle m'harcelait pour savoir ce que c'était.

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu pense réellement de Bella ?_

_- Je n'ai qu'un mot pour la décrire : parfaite. Elle est sublime, marrante et elle a l'air intelligente._

_- Je te confirme elle est intelligente. Elle étudie le droit et espère devenir avocate._

_- Cool. Mais bon, elle a un copain donc aucune chance pour moi._ Lui dis-je dépité.

_- Ouais mais si tu veux mon avis, ca ne va plus durer longtemps avec Jacob. Il la trompe sans arrêt et elle commence à avoir des doutes._

_- Comment sais-tu qu'il la trompe ?_

_- Car je l'ai vu il y a quelque semaine avec une fille. Et la façon dont ils se roulaient des pelles ce n'était surement pas sa sœur. Il est venu avec sa pouffe au magasin mais il ne savait pas que je suis la meilleure amie de Bella puisqu'on s'est jamais rencontré. Moi je l'avais déjà vu en photo donc je l'ai immédiatement reconnu._

Je connaissais à peine Bella et pourtant je ne comprenais pas que ce Jacob trompe une fille comme elle. Rien que de se promener avec elle en rue devait être une fierté tellement elle était belle.

Ca me mettait hors de moi qu'un homme puisse tromper une femme. Je trouvais ca la pire des trahissons qui puisse exister. Si un homme n'aimait plus ca compagne il y avait pleins de façons pour le faire comprendre mais pas la tromperie.

Alice me sortis de mon monologue mentale :

_- Donc si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec Bella fais le et ne te préoccupe pas de Jacob. Je suis sure que d'ici quelques jours Jacob fera parti du passé._

_- Merci Alice mais je préfère d'abord faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Car oui je la trouve exceptionnel mais je ne la connais pas tant que ca au fond._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'harcèle depuis des mois pour que tu m'accompagnes pendant nos sorties ? Depuis que je connais Bella je suis persuadée qu'elle est faite pour toi autant que tu es fait pour elle._

_- Je l'espère Alice, je l'espère._ Lui dis-je en regardant Bella jouer et rigoler dans l'eau.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur et les rires. J'avais profité de la mer avec mes amis et étais content que Alice avait organisé cette journée et me promis de la remercier grandement plus tard.

On rentra chacun chez nous quand le soleil se coucha afin de nous préparer pour la soirée. Alice avait réservée dans un restaurant italien et avait prévu une sortie en boite de nuit après.

Tout le monde se rejoignit devant le restaurant « Bella Italia » et j'étais heureux de voir que Bella vienne aussi. Elle portait une robe noire bustier lui arrivant au dessus du genou et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Grace a ma sœur, elle s'installa a ma droite et j'eu tous le loisir de faire connaissance avec elle toute au long de la soirée.

Elle était encore plus extraordinaire que je le pensais. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et elle m'avait bien fait rigoler en répondant aux blagues salaces d'Emmet.

J'étais sur a ce moment la qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Je me fis la promesse solennelle qu'elle deviendrait ma femme un jour où l'autre. Mais je n'imaginais pas a ce moment la tous le temps que ca me prendrait.

De nos jours :

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville et je repensais à tous ces moments que j'avais vécus avec ma Bella.

Comme prévu ma famille était venue fêter mon anniversaire avec moi aujourd'hui. J'étais toujours heureux de les voir même si les personnes parties trop tôt me manquaient énormément. Surtout Bella. Elle me manquait tous les jours que dieu faisait et j'étais sur qu'un jour ou l'autre je la rejoindrais ou qu'elle était.


End file.
